Disculpas dulces
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Hasta alguien como tú debería diferenciarlos.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Disculpas dulces.**  
• Claim: **Holanda, Bélgica.  
**• Resumen:** "Hasta alguien como tú debería diferenciarlos."  
**• Advertencias:** Fluff, humor, mención de drogas.  
**• Notas:** Para el Kinkmeme  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.  


* * *

  
Holanda cerró los ojos por instinto cuando su hermana le azotó la puerta en la cara, indignada. No era que Bélgica lo hiciera con frecuencia (ya no, al menos), simplemente que él ya sabía cómo reaccionaba su hermana ante sus comentarios.

«¿Has subido de peso?, Ese pantalón no te quedaba tan ajustado antes»

Bueno, quizás no fue lo mejor que pudo haberle dicho. Tampoco lo peor, eso hubiera sido un "Creo que estás gorda, hermana"; pero definitivamente pudo haber utilizado otras palabras más indirectas.

—¡Idiota, no vuelvas! —le grita su hermana, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Holanda la escucha alejarse y suspira, siempre igual. Lo peor de la situación, es que él no quería hacerla enojar, justo acababan de reconciliarse la semana pasada. Al parecer, no poseía suerte, o su hermana andaba otra vez en esas fechas del mes que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaban. De todas formas, inhaló profundo, ¿Qué iba hacer?

No creía estar mal, pero quería ser un buen hermano mayor (y sabía que en el fondo, el tema del peso era muy delicado para su hermana) con Bélgica y contentarla pronto, antes de que ésta encontrara otro motivo para molestarse. No que Bélgica fuese enojona, normalmente era muy relajada y alegre (como España), pero con él parecía enojarse con gran facilidad.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta un parque y se quedó sentado, mirando una pequeña fuente. «¿Qué haré?» pensaba, con una mano en la barbilla y el semblante serio y amenazante. Holanda era más dado a actuar antes de pensarlo con claridad, pero para consentir a su hermana se tomaba un gran lapso de tiempo planificando las cosas. Todo debía ser perfecto.

Tras mucho pensar, llegó a una conclusión. Bélgica producía el chocolate más rico del mundo (y que Suiza se tragase sus palabras), y el chocolate hacía feliz a la gente, por lo tanto, comprarle una caja de chocolates a su hermana era la mejor forma de ponerla feliz, contenta y mimosa.

Se paró y fue hasta una de las chocolaterías de la ciudad, miró con cuidado el contenido de un sinfín de chocolates (aunque para él todos eran iguales), y al final obligó a un dependiente a entregarle el chocolate de mejor calidad del lugar y envolvérselo como regalo. Una vez que concluyó su gran labor de intimidar al dependiente, emprendió su marcha a casa de su hermana pequeña con su ofrenda de paz.

Muy fácil, ¿no?

Demasiado.

Tocó la puerta de la casa de Bélgica, y con su costumbre de imponerse le exigió abrirle la puerta. Tras mucho rato de ser ignorado, la belga decidió abrirle al final, sólo para lanzarle una cacerola con leche hirviendo, y ver si así dejaba de molestarla, sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta sólo vio un enorme paquete envuelto con un colorido papel de regalo y una nota simple: Acéptalo como ofrenda de paz, hermana.

Bélgica sonrió, a veces Holanda tenía sus detalles lindos (y no se refería a ponerse tras ella y amenazar a cualquier nación que se le acercara con malas intenciones, ni a insistir en pasar por ella de cada fiesta cuando pensaba regresar después de las 2:00 am.). Recogió el paquete y no se dio cuenta del holandés que estaba escondido en medio de unos arbustos.

Misión cumplida, se dijo Holanda, marchando rumbo a su casa. Más tarde Bélgica iría a agradecerle el obsequio, o tal vez le enviaría un mensaje o lo telefonearía.

Una semana después, Holanda abrió la puerta de su casa con actitud perezosa, mas su semblante cambió rápidamente al ver frente a su puerta a su hermana con los ojos llorosos (y furiosos, cabe resaltar). Inmediatamente se le pasó el efecto de la droga que acababa de inyectarse, mirándola.

—¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? —le gritó, zarandeándola.

Bélgica se soltó bruscamente, antes de plantarle una bofetada con fuerza en el rostro, y darle un zape en la cabeza.

—¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado y mentiroso, hermano! —le chilló furiosa la chica, repitiendo ambos golpes, después le aventó un paquete de chocolates baratos y sin envolver—. ¡Hasta un estúpido como tú debería reconocer cuál es un chocolate belga y cuál es suizo!

Holanda se quedó lívido y su blanco rostro quedó más pálido. Iba a matar a ese dependiente… Claro, después de hacer entrar en razón a su descontrolada hermana.


End file.
